Mountain of Millions
by SweetGA07
Summary: Squeal of Living A Dream
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hospital

"Mrs. Guerrero, Kayla has been in a coma for 4 months and we don't know if she will come out but she don't come out at all." The Dr. said as Amy, Trish, Maria, and Vicky looked at Kayla who's face was healing from the glass that was in her face.

"Rey." whispered Kayla.

Everyone in the room looked at her in shock then saw her fingers move. Vicky ran to the bedside and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Kayla its me Mom." Vicky said rubbing her daughter's hair.

"What happen." replied Kayla.

"You were in a car wreck and you've been in a coma for 4 months." Amy replied kissing Kayla's forehead.

Right as Kayla opened her eyes to look Rey walked into the room. Kayla's eyes got big when he touched her arm then looked at him.

"I might have been in a coma for 4 months Rey but I don't want you any where near me!" shouted Kayla.

"Kayla if it is about him wanting to divorce you then your wrong Mickie James told him to do it or she would hurt you. I think that is what happen but she isn't a problem anymore. Mickie is in jail for stocking Trish." Maria said putting on her famous dumb look.

Kayla just looked at her then pulled Rey to him and kissed him on the lips. Everyone laughed at them as Kayla kissed him on the lips.

"Hey we want to spend time with her!" shouted Maria pouting.

"Don't worry there Champ, You will Hun." John said smiling.

Kayla broke the kiss and looked up at John and Maria who were side by side and they both had title.

"I got the women's title." Maria said smiling. "I'm dating him too bonus." she said smiling and giggling.

"Don't forget Maria. Me and Trish are pregnant." Amy said waving her hand.

"Damn I'm in a coma for 4 months and you two get knocked up and Maria here is the women's champion and dating John Cena." Kayla said laughing then held her head.

Everyone laughed at Kayla as she smiled. Rey grabbed Kayla's hand and held it.

"Mrs. Guerrero this is something I think you should see. When they brought your daughter into the hospital." the Dr said whiling holding a shirt up.

"Oh shit!" shouted John.

"That is Eddie's shirt. This is his shit. Kayla what were u doing with it?" Vicky asked.

"I didn't have it!" Kayla replied. " I remember seeing dad when I left the house going about 90 and then when the car flipped there he was putting his body of mine I remember that mom I'm not nuts!" shouted Kayla.

"Its ok Kayla I believe you." Vicky said kissing her daughter's hand.

Kayla cried but Rey held on her and kissed her cheek.

"Ok Questions Trish and Amy. Who the hell are the dads to your babies?" Kayla asked laughing.

"Mine is Jeff." Trish said smiling.

"Matt." Amy said smiling.

Kayla laughed then shook her head. The dr. came in once again.

"You are allowed to go home and travel but don't try to do anything." The dr. said.

"now that isn't fair, I'm a wrestler!" shouted Kayla pouting but laughing.

Rey was putting her things in her bag with a smile and looked at her with his famous grin. Trish helped Kayla put her clothes and shoes on.

"She may fall when she gets up unless you guys have been moving her limbs." The Nurse said bring the wheel chair in.

"We have believe me." Trish and Amy said at the same time.

After they said that everyone in the room laughed. Kayla rolled her eyes at them causing them to laugh at them.

"Remind me when I have more strength to find you too and beat the hell out of you." Kayla said pointing to both of the girls who were laughing.

Rey and Vicky helped Kayla to get into the wheel chair. Trish and Amy grabbed Kayla's bag and kissed her on both side of the cheeks.

"Don't do that!" shouted Kayla laughing.

"Behave girls we are in a hospital. You know how to act but if you don't I can punch you in the stomachs right now and I can show you how to act." Vicky said smiling. "I'm only kidding!" she added laughing.

Everyone laughed at her then smiled when Kayla grabbed Rey's hand and held it the whole time going to the car.

"Someone else is here to see you." Rey said smiling.

A limo pulled up and Kayla was giving questioning looks when the door open and Shawn Michaels stepped out and smiled.

"Hey there little lady." Shawn said his southern voice.

"Hey Shawn!" Kayla said as she hugged him.

"4 months have passed since what happen and plus I want you to know that… PLEASE COME BACK I'M TIRED OF HAVING TO HEAR I WANT KAYLA BACK HERE I WANT KAYLA BACK HERE! By those two girls and many more!" Shawn said laughing.

"Don't worry I'm going to be traveling with you guys but I'm not going to wrestle for a couple of weeks." Kayla said as Shawn and Rey helped her into the car. "I want to ride with you Shawn!" she added while pouting.

"I've got to go home for a little while baby doll don't worry you'll see me and next time you can ride with me." Shawn said kissing her forehead.

Kayla laughed as her then closed the door while Rey got in the other side and Vicky was up front driving

"Alright one rule, no making out in this car while I'm driving!" shouted Vicky laughing.

"We will mom!" shouted Kayla as she grabbed Rey and kissed him on the lips.

Vicky rolled her eyes at her daughter as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Road

"Hey Kayla I don't know the other way to your house so we have to take the road that you crushed on." Vicky said.

"When we get to where I wrecked can we stop?" Kayla asked as she held her arm.

"Sure I guess." Vicky said.

Vicky turned and looked at Rey who wasn't to happy. Vicky pulled the car over to the side and helped Kayla get out of the backseat.

"Other there the tree is bent inward is where the car stopped." Rey said helping her walk over to the trees.

Kayla looked at the road and saw some marks then looked away then looked at the tree. She walked over to the side of the road and saw some glass and some parts of her car.

"I am going to drive more careful now." Kayla said laughing.

"You better because I almost lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again." Rey said as he turned Kayla around and kissed her on the lips.

Kayla kissed him back and put her arms around his neck and kissed deeply. Vicky laughed and stopped laughing when she saw Eddie looking at Rey and Kayla kissing.

"Oh my god." Vicky whispered then smiled when Eddie disappeared.

"I love you Rey." Kayla said when she broke the kiss.

"I love you too Kayla!" Rey shouted laughing.

"I love you guys too!" shouted Vicky.

Rey and Kayla broke into laughter and smiled. Kayla went to walk away but Rey picked her up. She smiled at him then put her head on his shoulder.

"Remind me to take a picture!" Vicky said when she got into the car and went down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home 3 months later

"I must stay I'm tried of being the couch person because I want to be in the ring again!" Kayla said laughing.

"Trust me I believe me I can't wait for you to get back in the ring and you want be such a grouch." Rey said laughing.

Kayla shot him a look while Passion and Watermelon got up on the couch beside her and let her rub them.

"I'm sure that Vince is going to be very happy when you get back." Rey said kissing Kayla's lips.

She smiled at her husband then laughed when passion started to bark at him when he sat down beside Kayla on the couch. Rey kissed the dog on the head then laughed when she started to bark at him again when Rey grabbed Kayla's hand.

"I think she is telling you that you aren't allowed to touch me." Kayla said kissing the dog.

"Well Kayla I want to tell you that when you were in the coma 3 months ago I always repeated a saying that you say all the time.. You tell me when I'm being a jackass and I tell you when you are being a pain in the ass and which are you are 99 percent of the time." Rey said laughing.

"So I'm a pain in the ass." Kayla asked with her eye brow raised.

"Yes but I love you." Rey said kissing Kayla on the lips.

Kayla laughed and kissed back. Passion moved out of the way and Kayla moved her self on to Rey's lap and smiled at him. Rey smiled at her then went to pull her shirt off but someone knocked on the door.

"I know you guys are home I see the BMW in the drive way." shouted Jeff as he banged on the door.

Right as Kayla heard Jeff's voice she jumped up from Rey's lap and to the door and opened the door and saw them standing there and Trish's little stomach sticking out.

"Awww look the little tummy!" shouted Kayla touching Trish's stomach.

"Have you let this woman out of the house?" Trish asked looking at Rey.

"No I keep her in the house." replied Rey doing a smart ass.

Trish and Jeff walked into the house and was attacked by Passion and Watermelon. Trish laughed and picked up Passion and walked over to the couch with her.

"You can not have my dog that is the only thing that gives me some company when short over there is gone." Kayla said laughing.

"I heard that!" shouted Rey laughing.

"I wanted you to hear that!" Kayla said laughing.

Trish and Jeff looked at each other then kissed each other and smiled when Kayla was making kissing faces.

"Excuse me have you lost your damn mind? Did the cows take it?" asked Jeff

"Oh Jeffie! You took my mind how do you think you got your fiancée' pregnant." Kayla replied smiling.

"Way to go Kayla, Spoken like a true smart ass." Trish said smiling.

Jeff's eyes got big and then got a back pop from Rey who was smiling and laughing.

"You are never going to win against those too. I know them!" Rey said laughing.

"Don't worry Jeff we do love you." Trish said hitting his chest smiling.

Kayla pulled Rey down beside her then she sat down on his lap. Kayla smiled then kissed him on the lips. Kayla looked at Trish and Jeff who were heavily making out.

"Hey Remember that is what got you in this mess in the first place!" shouted Rey laughing.

They broke apart and looked at Rey and Kayla who were smiling from ear to ear. Kayla waved at them then kissed Rey on the lips.

"Now Remember no sex in the living room while people are here and then don't have sex in the living room when the curtains are open!" Trish shouted.

"How do you know." asked Rey.

"Dude, she just don't do it with the curtains open!" Jeff said looking at Rey like he was high.

Kayla was blushing like crazy then she smiled at Trish and Jeff who were laughing like crazy. Rey was shaking his head at them. Kayla was holding onto watermelon and kissed his head.

"Next time we will close them." Kayla said laughing as she looked up from watermelon.

Kayla put watermelon down on the floor and right as she got up the door bell ran and Kayla got up and held her ribs and opened the door and saw no one there but when she looked down saw a picture on the door step. Kayla turned it over and saw it was a picture of Kayla and Rey.

"What the hell!" shouted Kayla. "I will get him?" she added.

Trish walked over to Kayla and peeked over her shoulder and saw the picture.

"Great another person out to ruin your life and wanting shorty in there who would want him?" asked Trish.

"I want him I'm married to him Trish. What the hell!" shouted Kayla when she looked up and saw Mickie James waving at her from the sidewalk.

Kayla walked outside to her steps and took off running after her and Mickie got into a car and drove off.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Jeff walking up behind Trish. "oh shit." he added.

Jeff ran out of the house and after Kayla who was chasing the car. He finally caught up with her then grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"Kayla, Calm down who was it?" Jeff asked.

"Mickie!" she shouted at him.

Jeff picked her up all the way and he was carrying her back to he house. Trish and Rey were standing in the yard.

"It was Mickie James." Jeff said putting Kayla down on in front of Rey.

Rey's eyes got big and looked at Kayla who was breathing heavy from running. Trish looked at her and laughed then hugged her.

"Don't worry I don't think she is going to do anything." Trish said whispered.

"Come on lets go back inside and if I see that little naughty hoe again. I'm going to kick her ass." Kayla said walking inside.

Trish and Jeff walked in and left Rey outside who was shaking his head. Kayla walked into the doorway and then walked outside.

"Come on Rey lets just go inside." Kayla said pulling him into the house.

"I love you ok remember that." Rey said kissing Kayla on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You are going to be in the ring with Maria for the women's title since you are coming back. We have been hinting at you to come back and tonight you are." Vince said handing Kayla her outfit.

Kayla opened the bag and saw black and blue leather pants a halter top to match it. She smiled when it saw Guerrero pride on the side of the pants leg. Kayla smiled then ran to the women's locker room. Vince and Linda laughed at Kayla as she took off running.

"She is very happy to be back." Linda said smiling.

Raw

"Tonight Vince McMahon told us that Maria will be putting her title on the line against someone who has been waiting to return." Chris Styles said smiling.

"I wonder who it could it be. I mean over the last couple of weeks there has been a woman saying she is coming back can it be her?" asked King.

"I don't know but I'm ready for this match." Coach said smiling.

Maria's music hit and the crowd cheers loudly as she walks out and puts the title in the air. The crowd cheered loudly as Maria walked down the ramp and posed with the title in the ring.

"From Ottawa, Illinois she is the WWE women's champion… MARIA!" shouted Lillian.

Maria posed in the ring and smiled as she looked at the top of the ramp.

"In The Shadows." hits and the crowd cheers loudly when Kayla ran out on to the top of the ramp and posed and the crowd was cheering loudly.

"I can't believe it! Kayla Guerrero is back!" shouted Chris.

"I can, take look at the puppies!" shouted King laughing.

Kayla walked down the ramp and looked at Maria who was in the ring looking what scared but she had a smile on her face. Kayla slid into the ring posed as the cameras went off.

"From El Paso, Texas.. Kayla Guerrero!" shouted Lillian.

Kayla shook hands with Maria as the ref asked for the bell. Kayla locked up with Maria and walked her back into the corner. The ref counted to 5 and Kayla let go but Maria came back and kicked Kayla in the stomach and threw Kayla into the corner and started to kick her in the stomach.

"Maria is doing good." Chris said.

Kayla caught Maria's leg and twisted her around did a close line. Maria held her throat and Kayla looked at Maria then got up as she held her stomach. Kayla grabbed Maria's by the hair and kicked her in the stomach. Maria screamed in pain as Kayla grabbed her by the arm and did a arm wrench. Maria tried to switch it around but Kayla kicked her in the knees.

"Kayla just got back and is looking better then ever." Chris said.

"Look at those puppies." King said shouting it.

Kayla looked at Maria then kicked her in the stomach and did the three amigos. The crowd cheered loudly as Kayla stood up and pointed the sky.

"She is Eddie's daughter alright." King said smiling.

Kayla looked at Maria then smiled and went to the corner set Maria up but right as Maria got up Mickie James ran down the ring and looked at Kayla. She went to hit Kayla but she ducked and Kayla did the chick kick and hit Mickie.

"What's Mickie doing out here?" asked Chris.

"don't know but she got nailed." King replied.

Maria looked at Mickie then at Kayla and kicked Kayla in the stomach went to do a DDT but Kayla turned it around and picked Maria up did a back surplex and grabbed Maria and pinned her. The ref hit the mat 3 times and then Maria kicked out.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE women's champion Kayla Guerrero!" shouted Lillian.

Kayla was handed the title and sat down on the mat and looked at Maria and hugged her and looked at the sky and pointed to the sky and then hit her arm band that had EG n it. Kayla smiled then rolled out of the ring and looked at Mickie James who was being helped up by the ref.

"What the hell was Mickie doing out there?" asked King.

" I don't know but I want to know." Chris Styles said looking at Kayla as she walked up the ramp.

Kayla got to the to of the ramp and walked backstage. Kayla looked at the monitor when Mickie was getting helped to the back.

Backstage

Kayla looked at Maria who was looking at John.

"What the hell did Mickie James do that for?" asked Kayla.

"I don't know I was asking my self the same question." Maria replied holding onto John's hand.

Kayla looked at the title then looked up and saw Rey smiling at her. He grabbed her by the arm and hugged her. Kayla held on to him for dear life.

"Mickie's Back." Kayla whispered.

"I know she paid me a visit in the locker room but John and Ashley drove her off." Rey replied.

Kayla just looked at him and held on to him. Mickie walked down the stairs and looked at Kayla and Rey then blew a kiss at Rey and walked off. Kayla made a sick face. Maria and John laughed at her when she stuck her tongue out at Mickie.

Mickie's locker room

Mickie, Randy Orton, and Kurt Angle are in her room smiling at each other.

"Remember the plan Orton, Don't you dare get attached to this girl in any way or I'll take something away you will want in the future." Mickie said rubbing her hands together.

Kurt looked at Mickie.

"One Question…Why in the hell do you want Rey? He is a short ass person." Kurt asked.

"Kayla has everything I want and I have wanted Rey since I could remember now I'm going to make sure people know that I'm not going let her take it from me." Mickie said laughing.

Randy and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"We know that Rey will be to worried about trying to get Kayla back then worrying about that title he has. So me and you Randy are going to have been after it." Kurt said patting Randy on the back.

Randy's smile got brighter then looked at Mickie who was putting her things in the bag. She turned around and smiled at him then kissed him on the lips.

"No Fair." Kurt thought.

Mickie and Randy pulled apart then smiled at each other. Kurt had turned his back to them and was looking around the room.

"We're done." Mickie said laughing. "Now lets go get our girl." she added.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dark Warehouse

"LET ME GO!" shouted Kayla as she kicked and scream.

"Oh no my dear you are getting away this time." Mickie said whispering into Kayla's hear.

Kayla's eyes got wide and looked up to see Mickie, Kurt, and Randy standing over her. Kurt laughed at Kayla but then put a sock in her mouth.

"I'm going to make sure that you don't get away this time Kayla Guerrero because after tonight my face and body is going to look just like yours and people wont tell who is real." Mickie said smiling evilly.

Kayla's eyes got big and tried to scream but couldn't get a sound out because of the sock. Kayla gave up and looked like she was about to cry. Randy rolled his eyes at her then grabbed Mickie and kissed her on the lips. Mickie broke the kiss.

"Kayla if anyone finds you it will be to late because I'm going to make sure you and Rey never last because I am going to make your life as hell!" shouted Mickie "I'm going to make people believe you are in love with Randy Orton." She added taking the sock out of Kayla's mouth.

"Have you lost your damn mind Mickie? Me Kayla Guerrero dating Randy Orton the cock son of a bitch?" Kayla asked laughing. "By damn god Mickie when I get out of here I'm going to kick your ass." she added but got cut off by Mickie putting the sock back in her mouth.

Mickie just laughed at Kayla then smiled at her as they closed the door to room. She looked around in the room and he noticed that she was tied to the chair. Kayla jumped up and down.

Kayla's house

"I haven't seen her in 4 day and its worrying me." Rey said on the phone with Vicky.

"Hey Rey!" shouted Trish. "I look in the malls and in the regular stores and no sign of her." she added.

Rey hung up the phone and looked at Trish and hit the table causing Trish to jump. Jeff walked in behind Trish and looked at Rey who was looking he was ready to hit something.

"Calm Down Rey I'm sure that she is going to be home soon." Jeff said.

"She hasn't been home in 4 days! Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!" Rey shouting throwing a pillow from the couch.

Jeff put Trish behind him and he was looking at Rey. Rey sat down on the couch and looked around and saw that Trish was on her cell phone and realized she was calling the police to file a missing person. Rey put his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands and cried.

"Its ok Rey." Trish said hugging Rey.

Right then the phone rung and Rey gave it to Trish. She answered it and looked at Jeff with round big eyes. Rey looked at Trish then at Jeff. Rey looked at Trish as she put the phone down.

"What is it?" Rey asked.

"It was the Doctor that Kayla went to see a couple of days ago." Trish replied.

"What did he say Trish. Don't hold nothing back from me." Rey said grabbing Trish's hand.

"Kayla is….." Trish said shaking.

"She is what Trish tell us." Jeff said sitting down behind Trish.

"Pregnant." said Trish looking at Rey.

Rey's eyes got big and let go of Trish's hand. He got up and walked into the dining room. About 5 minutes there was a loud bang. Jeff and Trish jumped up from the couch and ran into the dining room.

"What hell dude come on!" shouted Jeff.

Trish looked at the wall and saw a hole in the wall. Jeff looked at the wall and saw the hole then looked down on the floor and saw a picture of Kayla and Rey on the floor with glass on the floor and some in his knuckles.

"Trish go get some ice please." Jeff said.

She walked into the kitchen as Jeff and Rey waited in the dining room.

Warehouse

Kayla looked around the room and jumped up and went to the wall and started to kick the wall. Mickie opened the door and grabbed the sock and threw it across the room.

"I am going to get out of here one way or the other Mickie and I'm going to make sure everyone knows that your nothing but a dumb ass and a whore!" Kayla shouted.

Mickie's eyes got big and slapped Kayla across the face. Kayla's head snapped back and looked at Mickie with blood coming down her jaw.

"I'm not a whore I'm just a woman who want give up until you fall. After being with me Kayla Guerrero there will be no more Guerrero in wrestling." Mickie said kicked Kayla in the face making her chair go over to the side.

Kayla licked the blood that was coming down her cheek and looked at Mickie as she walked out of the room. Kayla screamed loudly making some of the glass in the room break.

"Damn You Mickie James I'm going to make sure that your sorry as gone!" Kayla shouted.

She heard Mickie laugh then she heard Randy grabbed her and push her on the bed. Kayla laughed to her self then heard something hit in the wall.

"Oh Damn. I'm in the next room tied to damn chair and you guys are having sex I'm going to puke!" Kayla shouted.

Kayla started move her hands up and down on the rope that was tiring her to the chair. It was started to get rope burn.

"Damn it!" shouted Kayla. "Come on guys its been I don't know say 30 mins already I don't want to hear you guys having sex. I'm pregnant and I don't want to hear it!" she added.

Right as she mention the pregnant word the noise stopped and the door flew open. Mickie walked in sheet over her and Randy had his boxers on.

"Your pregnant?" Mickie asked.

"Yes!" Kayla shouted. "So your ass better get pregnant now if you want to fool Rey!" she added.

Mickie hit the wall with her head making Randy laugh and Kayla heard Kurt laugh loudly. Randy put the chair up and Kayla licked her lips.

"I hope you have a fun time getting pregnant to ruin your figure." Kayla said. "I want to ruin my figure to be a mom unlike you!" she added.

Mickie slapped her on the face once more. Kayla head didn't come back so fast this time. Kurt walked into the door way and looked at Kayla and then at Mickie who had the sheet around her.

"Now what Mickie? She is pregnant so what are you going to do?" asked Kurt.

"I'm not getting pregnant if that is what you are asking. I'm going to make him think I had a miscarriage." Mickie said touching Kayla's stomach.

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Kayla.

"Oh I would." Mickie said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I guess she is gone she left me without saying anything." Rey said looking down.

Jeff, Trish, Maria, and John looked at Rey as they sat down outside of the pool. Trish looked at Maria while Maria was rubbing Trish's stomach.

"Hello Baby you are going to be so cute!" Maria whispered.

"John your girlfriend is weird." Jeff said patting John on the back .

John laughed at his comment then looked up with a shocked face.

"Kayla?" asked John.

Everyone looked up as "Kayla" walked through the gate. Rey's face lit up and he took off running and kissed Kayla on the lips.

"I got them!" Mickie thought with a smile.

"I've missed you." Rey said.

"I didn't miss you." Kayla said looking at him.

Everyone by the pool looked at her as she handed him the papers.

"I want a divorce." Kayla said kissing him on the cheek as she walked off with a smile on her face.

"Tell me I didn't see that." Trish said looking at Maria.

Kayla walked out of the back yard slamming the gate. Rey turned and looked at the group that was watching on with shocked faces. Rey walked into the house and slammed the sliding door. Maria looked at John.

"What's wrong with Shorty?" Maria asked.

John rolled his eyes and put his arms around Maria and kissed her cheek. Jeff looked at Trish's mouth had dropped to the ground.

"That wasn't Kayla I know. I know its not Kayla." Trish said looking at Jeff.

"We are going to find something out." Jeff said pulling Trish out of the back yard into their corvette.

Road

"Why in the hell is Kayla's car going so fast?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know I'm only sitting here your driving but why in the hell are we going into a warehouse lot?" Trish asked looking around.

Jeff looked around and looked at Trish as they pulled to a stop and looked around as they saw Kurt and Randy bring out a girl who was gagged and her arms tied together with a rope.

"Guys the divorce is in the works and I'm going to make sure everyone knows that Kayla is over Rey." Mickie said kissing Kayla.

"Oh shit Jeff There is Kayla but who in the hell is…Mickie James!" Trish shouted.

Jeff and Trish looked at each other then looked out the window. Right then Maria and John pulled up beside them.

"What is it?" asked Maria.

"We seen Kayla in the hands of Rey and Kurt Angle and Mickie who has a mask thing to look like Kayla." Jeff said pointing to the warehouse.

"Come on Jeff I'm not letting my best friends get a divorce because of some whore." Maria said getting out of the car.

John and Jeff got out of the car and Trish stayed.

"Yo Bitch!" shouted Maria.

Mickie looked up with wide eyes and smiled when Randy and Kurt came out behind her.

"Your out numbered Maria" replied Mickie.

"No I'm not." Maria said as Jeff and John walked out beside her. "we are even. Now let Kayla go." she added.

"Come and get her." Mickie said.

Right as Mickie went to hit Maria she ducked and kicked her in the stomach and grabbed a metal bat pipe and looked at Mickie. Randy and Kurt backed off when both Jeff and John grabbed something metal.

"I'm going to say it again. Give me Kayla!" Maria shouted.

Right then Randy went down and everyone looked to see Trish holding a lead pipe. Kurt went to hit her and she screamed and Jeff hit Kurt from behind.

"Don't you touch her you son of a bitch." Jeff said hitting Kurt again over the head.

Mickie looked at Kayla who was against the car smiling. Mickie untied her and Kayla took the gage out of her mouth and ran over to Maria and John.

"On second thought. I'm going to hit you anyways." Maria said.

Right then Maria grabbed Mickie by the hair and hit her over the head once with the pipe. Kayla's eyes got big when Maria threw the pipe down. Trish and Jeff walked over to Kayla and hugged her. Kayla held on to them for deal life.

"I'm going to kill her once this baby comes." Kayla said laughing.

"Come on lets go home and explain things to Rey if he hasn't signed those papers." Trish said looking at Kayla.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kayla rode with Trish and Jeff.

Home

Kayla got out of the car and she ran into the house and saw Rey looking at the papers. He looked up at her with a shocked face.

"What are you doing here?" Rey asked.

"I didn't give you those papers!" shouted Kayla.

"Everyone saw you Kayla! Everyone heard you say you didn't miss me." Rey shouted at Kayla.

"I'm pregnant with your baby!" Kayla shouted.

Rey looked at her then looked down and handed her the papers.

"Here." Rey said.

"Stop it Rey we just saved her." Trish said looking at him. "It was Mickie James." she added.

Rey's eyes got big then looked at Kayla who was crying. Maria and John walked into the house and looked at Kayla. Maria laughed then grabbed the papers from Kayla and ripped them into pieces. Everyone smiled and looked at Kayla.

"I love you." Kayla said looking at him.

"I love you too!" shouted Rey as he kissed Kayla on the lips.

Rey hugged her and a evil glare came on Kayla's face that caused Maria and Trish to look at each other. Rey picked Kayla up and walked up the stairs.

"I'm not to sure about this." Maria thought about her.

Trish, Jeff, John, and Maria sat down on the couch and looked at each other. Right as Maria sat down beside John, Kayla walked down the stairs.

"Nice job guys I must admit you fell for the plan. You knocked out your own friend. Thank You for letting me get into the arms of Rey and in his bed. Now I am off to make sure Rey never forgets this night guys thank you!" Mickie said laughing in her Kayla laugh.

Maria's eyes got big as she walked up the stairs.

"That means that our real Kayla is knocked out knowing now with Kurt and Randy somewhere. GREAT!" Trish crying.

"don't give up hope maybe in the bed he notices a difference in them." John said laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I swear that I am going to kick your ass!" Kayla yelled at the top of her lungs as she hit the walls of a room.

"Pipe down Kayla once Mickie has ruined your life we will let you go." Randy said as walked into the room.

Kayla looked at him and she looked like she should spite nails. Randy looked away as Kurt looked in and put a tray of food down on a table.

"Would you shut your mouth?" Kurt said.

"I'm not the one who sucks. Well I do and I know what I suck but the question is what do you suck." Kayla said looking at him.

"Uhhh DUDE! She got you." Randy said pointing at Kurt.

Kurt shot a look making Randy shut up and frown again. Kayla just looked at him with a upset look on her face.

"I'm going to make sure people know that you, Mickie, and Randy are nothing but kidnapping people because you guys want the title and Mickie is out to destroy my life!" Kayla said screaming making Kurt and Randy holding their ears.

"Damn women and their lungs!" shouted Randy.

Kayla laughed just a bit then looked around at Kurt and Randy who put their hands down. Kayla kicked the wall making a low kicked sound.

"I'm going to have a insane moment because you guys are here but I know Randy here will be upset highly upset when I tell him that I'm sure Rey thinks Mickie is me and they are probably having sex right now." Kayla said smiling.

"No she isn't. She promised me." Randy said laughing.

Both Kurt and Kayla rolled their eyes at him. Kayla walked over the table and looked at the food with a smile.

"Damn I should I been kidnapped along time ago if I was going to five star food!" Kayla said laughing.

Kurt rolled his eyes while Randy was walking back in forth on the other side of the room. Kayla looked at him as she date her steak. Kurt sat down beside her on the other chair as they both watched Randy walk back and forth.

"Get a hold of your self Randy I'm going to get sick. I want to keep my baby healthy u know." Kayla said swallowing some of her food.

"She promised me! Stop trying to mess with my head." Randy said looking at her.

Right as finished her dinner the door opened and Mickie walked in with a smile on her face trying to straighten her shirt.

"Kayla your husband is good in bed." Mickie said touching her face

"Told you Randy." Kayla said laughing as she took a drink of her tea.

"You promised." Randy said looking at her.

"Well Randy, When that man drops his pants and I'm looking at him I didn't think about you I wanted to have some fun and I got it." Mickie said laughing.

Kayla put the glass down and looked at the table then back at Randy and Mickie who were fighting.

"Are they always like me" Kayla said laughing.

"Worse." replied Kurt.

Kayla just looked at them and put her head on the table and started to hit it against it. Both Mickie and Randy looked up at her when she looked up smiling.

"I'm not going to run away from you guys I just want you guys to stop fussing about who slept with who but when and if I have my baby I am going to kick Mickie's ass for sleeping with my husband." Kayla said getting up from the chair.

" I am going to make sure people know that you and Rey aren't in love anymore." Mickie said taking pictures of her and Randy together.

Kayla looked at them and rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Randy she slept with my husband and now your enjoying that fact? I don't see what this has to do with you unless you want the title." Kayla said looking at him.

"For once I'm going to agree with her. She slept with Rey and she promised not to. So what are you going to do about it. She might end up pregnant with his baby." Kurt said walking over to Kayla.

"They're right!" Randy said looking at Mickie with a sick face then he walked away.

Mickie's head snapped toward Kayla and Kurt with a upset look on her face. Kayla got behind Kurt and looked around his arms with a smile.

"You make me lose him I'll make you lose something." Mickie said looking at her.

"I highly doubt that." Kayla said looking at her.

Kayla looked at Kurt as he moved out of the way of Mickie as she walked out of the room leaving Kayla in the room alone. She sighed and looked around as the door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(8 months later)

"I'm tired of being in this damn room guys. Please can I please just walked around outside. I will behave!" shouted Kayla as she hit on the door.

"Shut up!" shouted Randy.

Kayla laughed a little bit then rolled her eyes when the door opened as Kayla sat down on the floor with the hell of the wall.

"Your stomach is getting bigger every day." Kurt said laughing.

"I'm 9 months pregnant you bald ass." Kayla said ender her breath making him laugh.

All she did was shake her head at him. Kurt looked out the window and saw that Randy and Mickie where gone.

"Come on." Kurt said as he held out his head.

Kayla without thinking grabbed it and he helped her up and they walked out of the room and Kayla smiled as the got outside and she noticed it was dark.

"When they get back here Kayla you know you have to go back into the room and say not a word to them. Besides from what I hear you and Rey are divorced and Mickie is you being Randy." Kurt explained as Kayla make a threw up sound.

Kayla laughed and held her stomach and then shouted.

"Kurt my my water just broke so get my ass to the hospital now I'm not having a baby in a ware house!" shouted Kayla.

With wide eyes Kurt looked at her and helped her to his car. Kurt wrote a quick note and then got into the car and left.

"You had to leave a note? Damn your going to be a damn good dad." Kayla said laughing trying not to think about the pain.

Kurt just looked at Kayla as she breathing heavily and just screamed loudly.

Hospital

"I'm going to fucking kill that damn man when I see him again!" shouted Kayla while she was breathing heavily.

Kurt didn't know what to do but he held her hand and Kayla was screaming loudly.

"I want Rey Kurt, PLEASE!" Kayla shouted.

Kurt looked at Kayla then at the hallway when Mickie and Randy walked in. Randy was smiling and Mickie looked at Kurt and Kayla.

"Looks like the happy family is going to be ok." Mickie said laughing.

"Shut your damn mouth bitch!" Kayla said as she looked at Mickie.

Randy and Kurt laughed.

"I'm not going to go back to Rey if you guys let me go if that is what your thinking. I've fallen for someone." Kayla said smiling then started breath harder. "Kurt." she added with a smile.

Mickie and Randy's eyes got big as Kurt kissed Kayla on the lips.

"Alright I'm going to go and Kurt when she has the baby you can do what ever you want. So she is no long kidnapped and plus I can take this mask off." Mickie said as she threw the thing into the trash can.

"give me a damn break!" Kayla said as the pain got sharper.

Kurt laughed at Kayla as the doctor came in and smiled and told her it was time.

5 hours later

"She is so pretty." Kayla said smiling as she held her baby. "Jamie Alicia you are so pretty." she added.

Kurt kissed the baby girl's head and looked at the dr. when he walked in.

"Ms. Kayla you are more then ready to go home. I know its only been 5 hours later but you seem to be doing very good. So you are welcome to go home." The doctor said.

Kayla laughed and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt took Jamie then smiled when she got her clothes on and right then Kayla looked up and Kurt smiled.

"I'm ready to go." Kayla said as she grabbed her bag and grabbed Jamie from Kurt.

Kurt grave Kayla the keys and she smiled at him big time then kneed him in the groan and smiled at him as he put his hands on his balls.

"Never trust a Guerrero." Kayla said to him as she walked down the hallway.

Highway

"Trish pick up!" shouted Kayla.

"Hello?" asked a male Voice.

"JEFF! Don't hang up!" Kayla said. "I'm going to the next show, Where it is? I need to talk to Rey." she added.

"He doesn't want to talk to you but the next show is Raleigh, North Carolina. Its Raw." Jeff said.

Kayla hung up the phone and smiled when she saw the Raleigh exist. She looked in the backseat and saw her baby girl in the baby sit sleeping.

"You look just like your daddy." Kayla said smiling as she pulled into the arena parking lot.

"Welcome Back Ms. Guerrero." the guard said as she walked into the arena with the baby carrier and a baby bag.

Kayla nodded at him then walked in as the door closed the baby woke up but did not cry. She yawned and looked around and just looked around.

"Trish!" shouted Kayla.

In a fast movement Trish turned around and saw Kayla walked toward her with a baby carrier. Trish was holding her baby on her side and was smiling.

"Kayla, I see your back and you've got some explaining to do." Trish said.

"One word can sum the whole thing…Mickie." Kayla said putting the baby carrier on the table and picked Jamie up.

"AWWW! She looks like just like Rey." Trish said smiling. "He should be shocked to see you." she added.

"I'm coming back tonight Trish, for some reason I don't have any baby fat from this kid and I was big but I have a flat tummy." Kayla said. "I'm coming out to help Rey win his match against JBL." she added.

Trish just looked at Jamie then smiled as the baby looked at her with bright brown eyes.

"She has his eyes." Trish said smiling. "I'll baby sit for you, while you go into the ring." she added.

Kayla hugged her best friend then looked at the little girl on Trish's hip.

"I would like for your to meet. Heather Alison Hardy." Trish said as she kissed the forehead of her daughter.

"Now there is no saying who that child belongs to. She has Jeff's eyes and hair." said Kayla as she put Jamie back into the carrier.

Kayla smiled at Trish then got her the baby carrier and followed her best friend into the locker room where most of the girls where happy to see her again and plus see the baby.

Raw

"I don't know why JBL is here right now but Vince McMahon booked this match. JBL is beating the hell out of Rey." Chris Styles. "Oh my god!" he added.

The camera moved to the ramp and a girl ran down the ramp and slid into the ring stocked JBL. Right as he turned around she gave him the chick kick and he went into the ropes and Rey did the 619. The girl slid out of the ring and looked at Rey as he pined JBL for the ring.

"Here is your winner…REY MYSTERIO!" Tony Chimal shouted.

Rey looked up at the girl and she took the jacket hood down and the crowd cheered loudly but Rey just looked at Kayla as she walked up the ramp and into the back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Backstage

"What are you doing here Kayla?" asked Rey as he took his mask off.

"I'm here to explain things." replied Kayla.

"What is there to explain Kayla? You wanted a divorce and I gave you what you wanted what more do you want?" shouted Rey as he through the mask across the room.

"A dad for my baby." Kayla said looking up at him.

Right as the words came out of her mouth Trish brought the baby carrier into the room. Kayla put the baby carrier on the table and Rey looked at her.

"Now tell me that isn't your baby because if you do then I am going to kick your ass from one side of this room to the other." Kayla said putting her hands on her hips.

Rey looked at the tiny little girl in the baby carrier then back at Kayla. She picked Kayla up out of the carrier and gave her to Rey.

"You know you're the father Rey because she looks just like you." Trish said from behind Kayla.

Kayla turned around and looked at Trish with a smile then turned back and looked at Rey who was smiling and talking to Jamie.

"Your daughter's name is Jamie Alicia." Kayla said as she sat down on the couch.

"Why did you make out with Randy in front of me and hell why did you help him win against me?" asked Rey.

"Well this is going to be a honest truth here Rey. I have not been outside in the last 9 months. I was locked up in a warehouse until my water broke and Kurt took me the hospital and I told Mickie and Randy that I was falling for Kurt and they let him have me. Then as we were leaving he handed me the car keys then Jamie then I kneed him in the balls" Kayla said laughing.

"BREATH!" shouted Trish laughing.

Rey looked up from Jamie's face saw that Kayla was looking up at him. Trish sat down on the edge of the couch as Jeff walked in.

"I see she made it and when in the hell did she have a kid? Last time I remembered she said she had a miscarried." Jeff said looking at Kayla.

"MICKIE!" shouted Kayla.

Everyone looked up at saw Mickie standing in the door way with a upset look on her face. Trish gave Heather to Jeff and walked up to Mickie.

"Hi Mickie." Trish said and punched Mickie in the face.

Right then Trish pushed Mickie to the ground and started to punch her in the face. Jeff handed Heather to Kayla and tried to pull Trish off of Mickie.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN!" Trish shouted kicking at Mickie.

Kayla laughed at her daughter who was laughing just a bit at Trish and Jeff.

"Well I know she likes Wrestling. Great another 3rd time wrestler." Kayla said laughing.

"Does this mean that the happy couple of back together?" ask Trish.

Both Rey and Kayla looked at each other then looked down waiting on one of them to say something.

"No, I'm engaged t marry my ex wife Angie." Rey said.

Kayla's head popped up and looked at Rey then at Trish with sad eyes but only smiled at them to cover her sadness.

"Congratulations Rey. I hope you guys are happy together." Kayla said shaking his hand.

Kayla looked at him and Rey handed Jamie to her then looked at door as Angie walked in. When she saw that Kayla was in the room her smile got brighter.

"Congratulations Angie you got a wonderful man." Kayla said as she put Jamie down in the carrier.

Trish sighed and followed Kayla out.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Jeff said as he followed his wife out of the room.

Next Day

"I can't believe this. I mean I can but I can't I'm going to beat the hell out of Mickie…VINCE!" shouted Kayla in the hallway.

Kayla walked into Vince's office and saw him with a pissed off look on his face and hung up the cell phone.

"GET OUT!" shouted Vince.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that Vince McMahon. I'm only here for one damn reason and I want a match with Mickie James tonight!" shouted Kayla.

"FINE!" shouted Vince.. "ITS NEXT!" he added.

Kayla smiled and ran out of the locker room Trish was standing out of the locker room and took the baby carrier and walked to the locker room as Kayla ran to the stage.

Raw

"What the hell is going on. I just heard from the back that Kayla Guerrero is going to be facing Mickie James." Chris Styles said.

"I wonder what the hell is going on." King said.

Without any music Kayla ran to the ring and slid in where Mickie was waiting already. The bell run and the crowd cheered loudly but Kayla walked over to Mickie and got into her face.

"I'm going to make you sorry you ever screwed up my marriage." Kayla said smiling.

Mickie looked at Kayla and turned away then turned back and slapped her in the face. Kayla's body didn't move just her head turned and Kayla's hair went over her face. Kayla smiled at Mickie then jumped her and started to punch her in the face.

"I think this is personal." King said.

"I bet." replied Coach.

Mickie threw Kayla into the ropes and did a clothesline. Kayla looked up at Mickie picked her up by the hair. Kayla laughed loudly then grabbed Mickie by the fall and did the face plant into the mat and kicked Mickie in the stomach. She pulled her up by the hair and kneed her in the face 3 times. The crowd cheered loudly then kicked Mickie in the stomach and did a very nice DDT.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" shouted Kayla.

Kayla pinned Mickie and the ref hit the mat 3 times. The crowd cheered loudly as Kayla stood up over Mickie then looked up the ramp when "Southtown." by P.O.D hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Rey walked out from the back.

"What is Rey Mysterio doing out here?" asked Coach.

"I don't know but I do remember those two were dating at one time." Chris said looking at King.

Kayla looked at him as he got into the ring and walked over to her. Mickie was crawling out of the ring with a upset look on her face. Out of the blue Rey kissed Kayla on the lips. Her eyes got big but then kissed him back.

"What happen to Angie?" ask Kayla.

"we were never engaged Kayla. I did it because I thought you went off and wanted to be with someone else." Rey whispered.

"Nope I'm all yours Rey." Kayla said then kissed him on the lips once again.

Rey helped her out of the ring and helped her to the back.

Backstage

"I love you Rey." Kayla said as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Kayla." replied Rey.

Trish walked up with baby Jamie and smiled at them as they took her and Jeff took a picture. Rey looked up and smiled.

"I got my girls back." Rey said smiling.

(the end)


End file.
